The two general objectives of this research are a) to test contact theory's contention that intergroup contact will lead to improved intergroup relations if the situation in which the two formerly hostile groups met is carefully structured in given ways and b) to learn more about the quantity and the quality of interracial behavior in a well-structured interracial school. The research will be conducted at Wexler Middle School which was specifically selected for study because it comes as close to meeting contact theory's requirements as an American public school in the 1970's can realistically be expected to come. The subjects in the first part of the study will be white students in an accelerated academic program in Wexler's eighth grade. Some of these students ("old" whites) have had two years of experience in Wexler's near optimal interracial environment. Others ("new" whites) have transferred from their former segregated schools to Wexler as eighth graders in order to participate in Wexler's accelerated program. Using a modified version of Spaulding's behavioral coding system, CASES, we will observe the behavior of the "old" and "new" whites to see whether, as hypothesized, the "old" whites engage in more positive and less negative interracial behavior than the "new" whites. The second part of the study is exploratory in nature. It will map the types of interaction patterns evidenced by various groups of students and look for patterns which may help to explain students' differential reactions to interracial schools. For example, it will explore whether the cross-race cross-sex interaction patterns of black males are different from those of white males. Differences in such patterns might help to account for the typically different reactions of black and white females to interracial schools.